The Sound of Shattered Innocence
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: The first loss of a Nuzlocke run can prove as a much needed reminder of what was to come or as a motivating factor. For some anyway. For others who aren't ready to face cold, hard reality it can shatter them beyond repair.


**Hello everyone! Scarletfoxx here and this is a short little one-shot based on events from my Platinum Nuzlocke. It kinda drifted from what I originally planed to do but *shrugs* whatever I hope you all enjoy!**

**The Sound of Shattered Innocence **

"Terra are you sure you have this? Koopa or one of the other's can take this if you'd like." A young trainer, no older then 14, calls to her Geodude who was facing off an angry Bellsprout, the nervousness in her voice betraying her rookie status. The rock type looks back at her, a confident smile on its face despite it's disadvantage.

"Course' I do! I have some levels on this silly lowlife and besides my ability is sturdy remember?" Terra replies in a cocky tone, turning back to the Bedew. "Come on have some faith in me Winter!"

"But Sturdy only works when you have full health..." The trainer replies. Terra waves her off.

"Don't even worry about..." She starts to say but the opponent grew sick of waiting and suddenly attacks with an Absorb, cutting Terra off mid-sentence. Critical hit. Terra lets out a cry and the Bedew pursues it's advantage, charging into the Geodude to defend it's territory. Terra is sent flying backwards into a tree. Winter stares in shock as her Pokemon hits the tree, leaving a sizable crack in the bark, and falling in a heap at the trunk.

"Terra!" Winter screams, snapping out of her shock. She quickly pulls out another pokeball, throwing it forward to take over the battle. "Koopa finish this!" She shouts as a Turtwig appears in a brilliant flash of white. her loyal starter doesn't even question her, charging into battle as Winter dashes towards her fallen member. The young girl throws herself to her knees when she reaches the felled Geodude. "Terra?" She questions fearfully, small hands reaching forward to pause before touching the downed rock type. The Geodude doesn't respond. The girl's hands unfreeze and she carefully touches Terra, gently lifting the Geodude into her arms and turning her over. A crack splits the Pokemon's front horizontally, going straight through her left eye. A sob escaped Winter's lips.

"Winter what hap...?" The Turtwig sent out to take care of the Bedew, questions, walking over to her and freezing at the sight that met it's eyes. The pokemon races to his partner's side.

"It's all my fault Koopa... all my fault. Terra... Terra is dead." The girl whispers, her crystal blue eyes wide, staring at the crack that split her Pokemon. Koopa gently nudges her, his small body tremoring as he tried to avoid looking at his fallen teammate.

"It's not your fault Winter, Terra was cocky and it cost her, this happens sometimes." Koopa replies, trying to keep his voice calm. Winter shakes her head, her light blonde hair creating a curtain around her face.

"No this isn't supposed to happen, you guys aren't supposed to die." The girl says, silent tears falling from her eyes and onto her deceased Pokemon's body. "It's all my fault." Above the sky rumbles its agreement, rain beginning to pour forth.

"Winter come on, let's go inside alright? Please?" Koopa asks, looking up at the rain. The girl doesn't answer, instead gently placing Terra's unmoving body on the ground and beginning to claw at the ground, pulling up grass and dirt that was quickly becoming mud. "Winter please?" Koopa asks again, jumping into her side as lightning lights up the sky, a loud rumble of thunder following. She still doesn't respond even as the rain picks up and continues to dig, rocks cutting into her palms and her starter resigns himself to her decision, huddling against her. Eventually Winter finishes digging a muddy hole and drags Terra's body towards it.

"All my fault." She whispers before dropping the body into the hole. "All my fault, my fault, my fault" She repeats as a matra as she piles the muddy dirt back over the body, Koopa looking at her in concern. Eventually the deed is finished, nature going all out on the girl and her partner as the wind howled along with the thunder, rivulets off body coming from the girl's cut palms. She pulls out the pokeball of the Geodude, setting it down wordless and then stands, eyes blank, and begin to walk towards the nearest city, Koopa trotting after his trainer silently. They arrive enter the town's Pokemon center dripping wet, and the trainers clustered in the center to avoid the storm all look to the new arrival. She doesn't acknowledge any of them. "All my fault" She whispers, slowly walking towards the corner as far as she could from the others and she sits down, tucking her knees up to her chest. "All my fault" she continues to whisper.

"Winter please stop it wasn't your fault." Koopa pleas fall to deaf ears.

"My fault... my fault... my fault..."

**So yeah when I started writing this I accidently wrote Bedew as a Bellsprout and Absorb as a Vine Whip so I tried to change just a little bit without rewriting it. Anyway please review with any feedback you may have!**

**~Foxx**


End file.
